Damien Thorn
Damien is a powerful creature known as a cambion ''or ''katako. He's a hybrid between a demon and a human, created by demons to aid Lucifer and become the Antichrist. Though his birth was many years ago and Lucifer had since broken free from his cage, Damien remained neutral and hidden from other demons; he has little desire to play his part. Fortunately the demons had long since given up on trying to change that and focused their attention on another cambion named Jesse Turner. History Maria Avedici Santoya lived in Rome, Italy, all her life. She was a devout follower of Roman Catholicism and remained a virgin until a demon possessed her body and impregnated her. It's believed that no actual copulation ever occurred so the process of creating a cambion remains a mystery to all but a select few who have birthed them. The Antichrist was born as Illuyanka, named by his demon father. Unfortunately his father wasn't liked within Hell and many demons feared that he would raise Illuyanka to fight against them and Lucifer, so they found him and slaughtered him whilst he still possessed Maria and held Illuyanka in his arms. Early Life Illuyanka's adoptive parents were regular humans named Robert and Katherine Thorn. Robert's wife had always wanted a child and suffered greatly due to two previous miscarriages. On June the 6th, while in Rome, Katherine finally gave birth. When Robert reaches the hospital the priest in charge, Father Spiletto, informs him that the child is dead. Robert shows deep concern for his wife and Father Spiletto suggests that he secretly adopt a child without letting Katherine know about it. Spiletto shows him a baby boy, telling him that the child's mother had died at the same time as his son. Although reluctant to some extent at first, Robert ultimately decides to adopt, thinking about the serious impact the news could put on his wife. They named the child Damien. As many children were brought up having guardian angels, Damien was surrounded by demons who assured the Thorn family's rise to power so that one day Damien could take over for them. He was taken back to London by the Thorns and raised as their own; Robert's career in politics sky-rocketed to the point he was named the Deputy Ambassador in the Court of St.James. Later he was promoted following the bizarre death of the previous ambassador. Their perfect lives begin to change when Damien turns five years old and his nanny hangs herself during his birthday party stating it was all for him. Only a few days later a new nanny arrives and takes her place, her name Ms. Baylock, who is actually a demon sent to protect the young Antichrist. Tension rises when she makes decisions without their consent, including adopting a Doberman who is found to protect Damien too. Another decision she makes is lying to Katherine by saying Damien is sick,so he didn’t have to go to a wedding in a church. He is forced to go anyhow and freaks out, attacking Katherine. From there his adoptive-mother experiences nightmares about Damien and following a visit at a zoo, in which the animals freak out upon seeing the Antichrist, she begins to suspect that her son isn’t normal. Thorn gets an unexpected visit from a priest, Father Brennan the day following the first nanny's death. He tries to warn Thorn about his son's origins, hoping to be forgiven by Christ by doing so. Naturally Thorn does not take it seriously and asks him to leave. The priest however persists and days later requests to meet with him at the Bishop's Park. He warns Robert that if he does not come, his wife may be in danger. When Robert meets him, Brennan tells him that Katherine is pregnant and the child will die while it is in the womb. Damien will kill first the child, then Katherine and when he is certain that all of Thorn's properties will be his, he'll kill Robert as well. Brennan tells him to meet Bugenhagen in Israel who will tell him how to kill Damien. Robert leaves with anger and then Brennan dies in a freak accident. The next day Robert learns Katherine is indeed pregnant and wants an abortion, to which he opposes. Robert is told by an unknown caller to check the newspaper; when he does he sees the news regarding the priest's death. Robert now starts to suspect that something is indeed wrong. Keith Jennings had attended Damien's fifth birthday party. An eye witness to the nanny's suicide, he becomes very interested in the Thorns. He starts to follow Robert and take photos of people associated with him. He captures a photo of Father Brennan leaving the embassy Robert works at and notices a strange mark upon it. Days later he sees the priest with Thorn again and once again the photo he takes contains the same mark. When Jennings sees the priest dead via a pole passing through his body, he is convinced that the marks he saw in the photos were an omen that he was going to die. After showing the photos to Robert, they go to Brennan's place which is fully covered with pages of the Bible and 47 crosses. Jennings had found a diary that contained all the information Brennan had gathered by stalking Robert. The last entry said he was supposed to meet Thorn at the Bishop's Park the day he died. Jennings shows Thorn a few paper clippings from five years ago. One is Damien's birth announcement; another is about an unusual phenomenon; an unusual star, much likes the Star of Bethlehem that appeared five years before. Trying to figure out the meaning of this, Jennings asks if Robert is his son was born June the 6th, 6 AM. Robert then confesses for the first time that his son is dead and he has no idea whose son Damien is. Jennings wants to help him find out more about Damien but Thorn refuses saying it is his personal matter. Jennings then shows his photo accidentally taken by himself on the mirror which shows the similar mark; implying he will soon die as well. Robert travels to Rome with Jennings and goes to the hospital where Damien was born; finding the records of Damien's birth with the name of his mother and the location of where she was buried. Thorn and Jennings go there and find the graves of Maria Avedici Santoya and a child, whose scull was smashed to death. Thorn realizes his real son was murdered and Damien is not human. Soon Thorn and Jennings return to their hotel from where Thorn calls Katherine to leave London and come to him as soon as possible. Thorn soon learns Katherine is dead and has the urge to kill Damien. By the time Jennings returns he remembered all the things Brennan told him about meeting a man named Bugenhagen in Meggido, Israel. The next day they go to Megiddo, Israel to meet Bugenhagen. Bugenhagen gives him "Seven Daggers of Megiddo", the only tool that can kill Damien. He explains Damien must be killed on Hallowed Ground. Deeply disturbed by the idea of killing a child, Thorn throws away the daggers soon after leaving Bugenhagen. Jennings is decapitated while trying to pick them up. Finally convinced of evil forces surrounding him, Thorn takes the daggers and flies to London. Robert Thorn returns to London with the daggers Bugenhagen gave him and prepares to kill the little boy, but as he reaches to take Damien from his bed, he is attacked by Mrs. Baylock. After he kills Baylock, he puts Damien in his car and drives to a nearby church. He is asked to stop by a policeman on the way, but he doesn't and the police start to chase him. He reaches the church and gets ready to kill Damien. He says "God Help Me." and is about to stab him when the police arrive. The police, having no idea of Damien's origins, shoot Robert and Damien survives. At Robert's funeral, Damien is seen in the company of the President of the United States, who was Robert's old college room-mate, before being adopted by his uncle, Richard Thorn. To ensure that the last of his enemies are dealt with, Damien's subconscious will kills off Bugenhagen, who attempted to have Michael Morgan deliver a box containing the Daggers of Megiddo to Richard before the two were buried alive in the ruins. Teenage Years Seven years later, the 12-year old Damien is living with his uncle, industrialist Richard Thorn and his wife, Ann. Damien gets along well with his cousin Mark, Richard's son from his first marriage, with whom he is enrolled in a military academy. However, Damien is despised by Richard's aunt, Marion, who sees him as a bad influence on Mark. Though Marion threatens to cut Richard out of her will if he does not separate the two boys, she dies of a heart attack while visited by a raven in the dead of night. At Thorn Industries, manager Paul Buher suggests expanding the company's operations into agriculture; however, the project is shelved by senior manager Bill Atherton, who calls Buher's intention of buying up land in the process immoral. At Mark's birthday, Buher introduces himself to Damien, invites him to see the plant, and also speaks of his approaching initiation. Buher seemingly makes up with Atherton, who drowns after falling through the ice at a hockey game the following day. A shocked Richard leaves on vacation, leaving Buher to oversee the agriculture project in principle and returning to find that he initiated land purchases on his own. Meanwhile, at the academy, Damien's new commander, Sgt. Neff, is revealed to be a demon like Buher as he takes the boy under his wing while informing him of his origin. Learning his true nature he flees the Academy grounds in a terrified panic. Meanwhile, Bugenhagen's box has been found during an excavation of the ruins and delivered to the Thorn Museum. Dr. Warren opens it and finds the Seven Daggers of Megiddo, the only weapons able to kill Damien, along with a letter by Bugenhagen explaining that Damien is the Antichrist. The next day, Richard confronts Ann with the letter, but she convinces him that it is preposterous. But matters worsen when Mark, who overheard Richard's altercation with Warren, confronts Damien. Reluctantly, and then proudly, admitting to being the spawn of a demon, Damien pleads with Mark to join him on his rise to power, but Mark's steadfast refusal forces Damien to kill Mark by causing an aneurysm in his cousin's brain. Shaken by his son's death, Richard goes to New York City to see a half-crazed Warren before where attempts to convince him that Damien is evil. When Warren is impaled between two locomotives, Richard concludes that Damien is the Antichrist. Upon his return, Richard has Damien picked up from his graduation at the academy while taking Ann to the museum. When they find the daggers in Warren's office in the Thorn Museum, Ann uses them to kill Richard, revealing herself to be a demon who "always belonged to him". Having heard the altercation from an outside corridor, Damien sets the room on fire, with Ann consumed in the flames. Damien then exits the burning museum and is picked up by the family driver, Murray, as the fire department arrives. Adulthood With no one else to take over Thorn Industries, Damien's rise to power has been confirmed. He is supported for many years by Buher and Murray who advise him on the right choices to make. Sgt. Neff was the one to explain Damien's destiny to him and how he would become Lucifer's most powerful general and lead the fight against the Host of Heaven. As Damien grew up he found himself needing his 'followers' less and less, and when Lucifer was free, they had been killed trying to convince him to aid them in bringing about the apocalypse, destroying humanity, and killing all angels. With no other demons surrounding him, Damien played it safe and kept himself hidden from them and Lucifer. Though the apocalypse was happening all around him, he remained acting as nothing more than the owner of a multi-million dollar company. The apocalypse was never completed as Lucifer was thrown back in his cage by a name he was beginning to hear often-- the Winchesters. With the sealing of Lucifer, Damien's abilities dwindled. Appearence Updating Personality Updating Equipment Updating Powers and Abilities A Cambion's powers come from Lucifer himself so diminish if he does not walk the Earth. It is believed that their powers rival archangel's and they are able to acomplish any feat by simply saying it, or even thinking it. *'Supernatural Concealment - '''He is hidden from all demons, angels, humans, and monsters unless he wants to be found. The demons who surrounded Damien had been part of the team who killed his father and wanted to insure his rise to power. If not for knowing who he was, Damien wouldn't have been found by them. *'Exorcism/Demon Control - 'He is able to exorcise a demon with a verbal command or control them. For example he was able to silence and immobilise his followers by simply ordering it. *'Teleportation - 'He is able to teleport anywhere on Earth by thought. It's unknown if Damien can transport himself to Heaven or Hell this way. *'Nigh-Omnipotence - '''The ability to do anything non-contradictory. As a nigh-omnipotent, Damien was able to achieve anything by thought. At the peak of his power, it's claimed that the cambion can destroy the Host of Heaven's Angels with a single word. It is likely that he is capable of anything an archangel is. Weaknesses * '''Lucifer's Absence - '''With the archangel in Hell, the cambion's powers have diminished greatly. * '''Higher Beings - '''Such as God, Death, and the Darkness, can kill a cambion. It's unknown if Michael would find it easy to. * '''Archangel Blade - '''Since archangel blades can kill archangels, angels, and demons, it can kill a cambion. * '''Death's Scythe - '''It can kill anything. * '''The First Blade - '''Seeing as it draws its power from the primordial being, the Darkness, it can kill anything. * '''Daggers of Meggido - '''Created by hunters specifically to combat cambions. All seven of them must be stabbed into the body in the arrangement of a cross and it must be done on holy ground for it to work. * '''The Colt - '''It's possible that the Colt can kill a cambion but it never affected Lucifer so it might not work. It has never been tested before. Headcanons Updating as we progress. Relationships Updating as we progress. References Updating as we progress. External Links Facebook Profile Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons